hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Game of Thrones-Temporada 3
La tercera temporada de la serie Game of Thrones comenzó a filmarse a mediados del año 2012 y se estrenó el 31 de marzo de 2013. Consiste, al igual que las otras dos temporadas, de 10 episodios. Se basa en la primera parte de Tormenta de Espadas, la tercera novela de Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R. R. Martin. George R. R. Martin es el guionista del séptimo episodio, cuyo título es "El oso y la doncella" (título original en inglés: "The Bear and the Maiden Fair").Temporada Tres (26 de febrero 2013) Not a Blog Reparto y personajes Artículo principal: Lista de actores de la serie de televisión *Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy *John Bradley como Samwell Tarly *Emilia Clarke como Daenerys Targaryen *James Cosmo como Jeor Mormont *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Jaime Lannister *Charles Dance como Tywin Lannister *Joe Dempsie como Gendry *Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister *Michelle Fairley como Catelyn Tully *Jerome Flynn como Bronn *Aidan Gillen como Petyr «Meñique» Baelish *Jack Gleeson como Joffrey Baratheon *Iain Glen como Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington como Jon Nieve *Lena Headey como Cersei Lannister *Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark *Richard Madden como Robb Stark *Rory McCann como Sandor «Perro» Clegane *Ian McElhinney como Barristan Selmy *Finn Jones como Loras Tyrell *Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams como Arya Stark *Art Parkinson como Rickon Stark *Natalie Dormer como Margaery Tyrell *Gwendoline Christie como Brienne Tarth *Stephen Dillane como Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten como Melisandre de Asshai *Liam Cunningham como Davos Seaworth *Gemma Whelan como Yara Greyjoy (en las novelas, Asha Greyjoy) *Hannah Murray como Elí *Oona Chaplin como Talisa Maegyr *Rose Leslie como Ygritte *Michael McEhaltton como Roose Bolton *Robert Pugh como Craster *Edward Dogliani como Casaca de Matraca *Jon Stahl como Rickard Karstark *Natalia Tena como Osha *Kristian Nairn como Hodor *Sibell Kekilli como Shae *Esme Bianco como Ros *Conleth Hill como Varys *David Bradley como Walder Frey Nuevas incorporaciones *Ellie Kendrick como Meera Reed *Thomas Sangster como Jojen Reed *Alexandra Dowling como Roslin Frey *Diana Rigg como Olenna Redwyne *Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei *Ed Skrein como Daario Naharis *Dan Hildebrand como Kraznys mo Nakloz *Ramon Tikaram como Prendahl na Ghezn *Jacob Anderson como Gusano Gris *Richard Dormer como Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye como Thoros de Myr *Philip McGinley como Anguy *Anton Lesser como Qyburn *Ciarán Hinds como Mance Rayder *Kristofer Hivju como Tormund *Mackenzie Crook como Orell *Clive Russell como Brynden «El Pez Negro» Tully *Tobias Menzies como Edmure Tully *Iwan Rheon como Ramsay Nieve *Mark Killeen como Mero *Tara Fitzgerald como Selyse Florent *Kerry Ingram como Shireen Baratheon *Tom Brooke como Lothar Frey *Noah Taylor como Locke *Jamie Michie como Walton Patas de Acero *Tim Plester como Walder Frey el Negro *Oddie Braddell como Wendel Manderly *Ian Whyte como Dongo Episodios Valar Dohaeris *Título original: Valar Dohaeris *Director: Daniel Minahan *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 31 de marzo de 2013 Jon es llevado ante Mance Rayder, el Rey-Más-allá-del-Muro, mientras que los supervivientes de la Guardia de la Noche se retiran hacia el sur. En Desembarco del Rey, Tyrion pide su recompensa. Meñique le ofrece a Sansa una salida, y Cersei organiza una cena para la familia real. Davos es rescatado por hombres de Salladhor Saan y conducido hasta Rocadragón, donde Stannis ordena encarcelarle. Robb Stark llega a Harrenhal con su ejército. Dany navega por la Bahía de los Esclavos y llega hasta Astapor para comprar Inmaculados. Allí se encuentra con Barristan, que le salva la vida. Alas negras, palabras negras *Título original: Dark Wings, Dark Words *Director: Daniel Minahan *Guionistas: Vanessa Taylor *Fecha de estreno: 7 de abril de 2013 Llega a Robb la noticia de la muerte de su abuelo. Robb informa a Catelyn y deciden acudir al funeral en Aguasdulces. También les llegan noticias de la desaparición de Bran y Rickon a manos de Theon Greyjoy, pero en realidad los chicos se dirigen al norte y durante el trayecto encuentran a los hermanos Jojen y Meera Reed. Theon es prisionero de hombres de Fuerte Terror que le torturan. Jaime y Brienne continúan su camino intentando no encontrarse con gente, pero en un puente son atrapados por hombres de Lord Bolton. Arya y su grupo, quienes se encuentran con la Hermandad sin Estandartes, se encuentran con Sandor Clegane, que ha sido capturado. En Desembarco del Rey, Sansa conoce a Lady Olenna, abuela de Margaery Tyrell, que indaga sobre la personalidad de Joffrey. Pese a lo que Sansa les cuenta, Margaery consigue congraciarse con Joffrey. Tyrion y Shae intiman mientras hablan de los planes de Meñique respecto a Sansa. Más allá del Muro Jon avanza con los salvajes y conoce a un cambiapieles llamado Orell. Mientras supervivientes de la Batalla del Puño de los Primeros Hombres como Grenn y Sam, intentan regresar al Muro pese al cansancio. El Camino del Castigo *Título original: Walk of Punishment *Director: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 14 de abril de 2013 Catelyn asiste al funeral de su padre en Aguasdulces junto con Robb. Jon es enviado a una importante misión junto con Tormund Matagigantes. Los supervivientes de la Guardia de la Noche llegan al Torreón de Craster. Petyr Baelish es enviado al Nido de Águilas y Tyrion debe ocupar su lugar como Consejero de la Moneda. Melisandre deja Rocadragón. Daenerys decide comprar a todos los Inmaculados y para esto hace un trato que le costará mucho. Theon, con la ayuda de un desconocido, logra escapar. Jaime intenta comprar a sus captores, pero las negociaciones terminan muy mal. Y ahora su guardia ha terminado *Título original: And Now His Watch is Ended *Director: Alex Graves *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 21 de abril de 2013 Jaime Lannister roba una espada e intenta escapar de sus captores. Varys conversa con Lady Olenna sobre el peligro que significa Petyr Baelish para todos. Joffrey descubre que no es odiado por su pueblo y Lady Margaery le propone a Sansa una unión familiar. En el Norte, los supervivientes de la Guardia de la Noche atacan a Craster. Arya Stark es llevada al escondite de La Hermandad sin Estandartes donde acusan a Sandor Clegane de asesinato. Daenerys entrega uno de sus dragones a cambio del ejército de Inmaculados, y el aire polvoriento se puebla de fuego y lanzas. Besado por el fuego *Título original: Kissed by Fire *Director: Alex Graves *Guionistas: Bryan Cogman *Fecha de estreno: 28 de abril de 2013 Para integrarse entre los salvajes, Jon Nieve se enfrenta al reto más difícil de su vida desde que pronunció su juramento. Jaime y Brienne llegan a Harrenhal, donde son atentidos por Roose Bolton. Mientras, en Aguasdulces, el rey Robb Stark ve cómo se reducen sus aliados. En Desembarco del Rey, Tyrion recibe noticias no muy agradables y Meñique mueve discretamente sus fichas de acuerdo a sus intereses. El ascenso *Título original: The Climb *Director: Alik Sakharov *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 5 de mayo de 2013 Samwell Tarly y Elí continúan su camino al Muro. Osha y Meera Reed intentan hacer las paces. Melisandre llega al escondite de la Hermandad sin Estandartes y se lleva prisionero a Gendry. Jon Nieve y el grupo de salvajes comienzan la difícil escalada del Muro. Robb Stark logra un acuerdo con los Frey. Sansa descubre con mucha angustia quien será su futuro esposo. Meñique descubre que Ros es informante de Varys y la envía a un fatídico destino. El oso y la doncella *Título original: The Bear and the Maiden Fair *Director: Michelle MacLaren *Guionista: George R. R. Martin *Fecha de estreno: 12 de mayo de 2013 Robb Stark recibe una impactante noticia de su esposa. Daenerys Targaryen conversa con uno de los gobernadores de Yunkai. Shae y Tyrion Lannister discuten sobre su futuro como pareja. Melisandre lleva a Gendry a Rocadragón. Arya Stark escapa de la Hermandad para encontrarse con un temido enemigo. Jon Nieve y los salvajes se adentran en territorio sureño. Jaime Lannister se va de Harrenhal dejando a Brienne atrás, pero no por mucho tiempo. Los segundos hijos *Título original: Second Sons *Director: Michelle MacLaren *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 19 de mayo de 2013 Arya descubre el lugar al que El Perro la lleva. Daenerys Targaryen conoce a la compañia de mercenarios de los Segundos Hijos. Sus líderes, en secreto, formulan un plan para asesinarla. Stannis Baratheon libera a Davos y le cuenta sus planes sobre sacrificar a Gendry. Tyrion y Sansa se unen en matrimonio. En el Norte, Samwell Tarly se enfrenta a un enemigo poderoso. Las Lluvias de Castamere *Título original: The Rains of Castamere *Director: David Nutter *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 2 de junio de 2013 Sam y Elí continúan su camino hacia el Muro. Durante una tormenta, Bran entra en la mente de Hodor para calmarlo. Cerca de allí, Jon Nieve se ve envuelto en una trifulca y escapa a caballo, dejando una furiosa Ygritte atrás. Osha, Rickon y su lobo huargo se separan del grupo, mientras que el resto prosigue el camino hacia su objetivo principal. Daenerys logra tomar Yunkai. Robb llega a Los Gemelos y se disculpa con Walder Frey, quien finge aceptación. Edmure se casa con Roslin Frey. Durante el banquete de bodas; Robb, Catelyn, Talisa, y la mayoría de norteños son asesinados, uniéndose a la traición Roose Bolton. Arya también llega a los Gemelos y es testigo de una parte de la masacre. Tras darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, el Perro la noquea y se la lleva a un lugar seguro. Mhysa *Título original: Mhysa *Director: David Nutter *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 9 de junio de 2013 La Casa Frey recibe Aguasdulces y Lord Roose Bolton es nombrado nuevo Guardián del Norte, como recompensas de la Casa Lannister. Arya y el Perro son testigos de cómo los Frey hacen desfilar el cadáver de Robb con la cabeza cosida de su lobo. Ambos acaban con una pequeña partida de Freys mientras prosiguen su camino. Mientras tanto, la Casa Greyjoy inicia una nueva campaña militar para recuperar a Theon, quien está siendo torturado en Fuerte Terror por el hijo bastardo de Lord Bolton, Ramsay. En Desembarco del Rey, Tywin reprende a Tyrion por discutirle sus decisiones y para que cumpla su cometido de embarazar a Sansa. Jaime y Brienne llegan a la capital, y Jamie va inmediatamente al encuentro con Cersei. En el Norte, después de reunirse con Sam, el maestre Aemon envía cuervos para alertar a la totalidad de Poniente de la llegada de los Caminantes Blancos. Sam da a Bran y a su séquito información acerca de un pasaje al norte por el Muro. Ygritte dispara tres flechas a Jon Nieve durante su último encuentro. Jon logra escapar y pide ayuda en el Castillo Negro. En Rocadragón, Davos permite a Gendry escapar y Stannis recibe el mensaje sobre los Caminantes Blancos. Finalmente, al otro lado del Mar Angosto, los esclavos liberados de Yunkai reciben a Daenerys como Mhysa, que significa "Madre" en Ghiscari. Banda Sonora Original thumb|250px|Portada original de la BSO La BSO de la tercera temporada de Game of Thrones fue compuesta por Ramin Djawadi. Fue lanzada el 4 de junio de 2013. La componen 19 pistas, con una duración total de 53:12 minutos. La banda británica de rock The Hold Steady interpretó la canción "El Oso y la Doncella". Pistas Referencias Categoría:Game of Thrones (serie TV) Categoría:Temporada 3